clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex001
Hello! I hope you could talk to me! :D! And here's a secret: my old talk page is in here! My character's role play is also here, while the discussion page there is for the very certain character. I hope you understand. ----Alex001 08:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU Thank you so much. I only spammed 1 page, and he insulted me too. Plus, I was coming back to apologize, but I got blocked before it happened. Eh, yeah. Thanks a ton for just giving me strike 1. I probably should be screaming at you for giving me strike 1, but I'm not. Strike 1 is a trillion times better than being banned. THANK YOU. --Austin8310 19:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Austin8310~Talk to me! Re:Hi! I am in here! I've made a lot of articles that are based in the real world! Like, 2008: A Snowy Odyssey, Leonardo DiForsteri, Gone and my favorite! The McDoodle's Virus! --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 03:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for improving the McDoodle's Virus, since I'm busy improving the article, Wrecked Ship. --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 08:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Alex001! I'm finished with Chapter I of 2008: A Snowy Odyssey! You can view it if you want. --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 10:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Map Sorry, I can't, Explorer made the Trans-Antactica map. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Tail's Plays on the Chat box It's not spam, in fact we sometimes play along. --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!]] 04:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) What? What kind of thing exactly? --Zapwire (talk) 11:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) RE: That wiki doesn't exist lol. Zy-El 08:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) check out my story Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| '''Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Fred 676 acc. Sorry, that was not my account. I never made it, I think my brother did. Tommy Bommy 01:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Regarding Coool31 Sorry but Turtleshroom said no, and even If I didn't agree with him there's not much I could do about it. Also he dosen't just try to be Sensei's grandson. He tries to make himself the best at everything, and tries to make himself the next Ninja Teacher even though that position allready belongs to Ninjahopper. Speeddasher HELLO--Coool31 14:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) My complaint Sorry, but I'm tired of seeing your 'fart' messages everywhere. Oh, and don't swear on the shout box. It's kinda against the COC, okay?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 06:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Complaint Okay. Just don't swear, please.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 06:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ALEX! Do not change the Peach parody to Orange, as Peach is the correct one. And Bugzy and me have logs in two formats of your SB swearing on our talks. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 22:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Peach it was in YOWSER. Peaches are fruits. There is a computer-related company in real life called Orange too. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 11:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Have you heard of UK mobile giant Orange? And that was me putting it in YOWSER as an IP. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 14:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Orange is a cellular company. Celluar is hardware. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Help! Sorry, I'm not my best at drawing penguins at all. Sorry. [=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 15:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Don't Get the Government! I am a bit confused on the ''government-things. I don't know much, and what democratic & the ..... not-democratic's are. Please explain so that I can mend the Government Mistake on New Club Penguin. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 12:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thank's Alex ;). Just to note, New Club Penguin is the country and the United Nations is the state. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 12:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) The United Nations are '''lots of nations, also countries. Got it? I mean, can't we just make stuff up here? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 14:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding Trisk Kind jesture mate, but I'm basicly just here to talk to him. I know him in real life. I dont really edit much lol Boggards23 15:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Good speech It was pretty good in my thoughts! Tails6000 15:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) (Chat with me here!!!! My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3]]My code. 01:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Contests Aren't you a judge? You should figure out the winner for the flag contest. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 20:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BOB? Rollback problem. Hey, could you please chceck if I am a Rollback. I have no new messages on my talk page, and I don't know if I have my Rollback powers. All people voted for Yes, so i should have already had these powers. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Re:BOB Question How low do you think of me seriously? BugzyTalk 09:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I pretty much thought this was because of that dang ol' death row case. My bad. I'm somewhat famous 'round the community, and I ain't touching sysop with a 10-foot pole. I've seen the stuff you admins cop, so I'm going to stick to good ol' rollback, since its a lazy job. Glad we cleared this up though. BugzyTalk 13:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Puffle'and Puffles don't need airlines. Even if they do, how tehy are supposed to pilot a one for example. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Problem Ok, thanks. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 09:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Bezul Mostafique Is this guy a penguin, or is he just some sort of creature? If you let me know, then I'll try my best to draw him. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 18:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Help! Could you please help me with the Former Country template on Western Penguiki article! A appeared and this:Square Islands, 1996, too! Please help me correct those. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 09:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yer message. This google translator is lame... It had to be I am absolutely crazy about this wiki! ;) If you think, you know, who I am on this wiki, please don't tell it to anybody ;) --私は絶対に夢中です 09:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I need help!!! Can you please tell me how you put your name like "Chub777" (without the bold and quotations (" ")). Please answer on my talk page A.S.A.P. Thanks! --Chub777 08:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC)